A Home In You
by Linnea Farhen
Summary: All he wanted was to find love now that he could feel the loneliness that goes without it. But what if the love he was looking for was something that he didn't know had already become his before? One familiar event made it all clear to him one snowy night. Contains smut so be warned! Sanada/OC


**Title:**A Home In You

**Rating: **M (so be warned)

**Genre: **Romance/Drama

**Pairings:** Sanada/Nanami (OC)

**Summary:**All he wanted was to find love now that he could feel the loneliness that goes with it. But what if the love he was looking for was something that he didn't know had already become his before? One familiar event made it all clear to him one snowy night. Contains smut so be warned! Sanada/OC

**Standard disclaimer applies… all the time. As for warnings, possible (and even evident) OOC to the main characters, especially concerning Sanada in this story.**

**So there you go! Enjoy reading… I hope.**

**-x-x-**

_Groans, gasps, and moans which expressed their immense pleasure despite the suddenness of the current situation were the only sounds surrounding that little room. And as for Sanada Genichirou, at that moment, it was a situation where he had actually become like that to anyone—and to a girl, nonetheless._

_He continued kissing his lover's lips as passionately as he could as he ran his hand over the girl's naked body. Unable to feel contented with only that, he continued exploring her body with his hand and mouth, feeling her shiver and arch beneath him as he touched her. His lips planted hot kisses all over, without any idea how he was able to do so without complaining._

_Upon seeing and feeling her somewhat ready for the next big event, he positioned himself in between his lover's legs as she watched him proceed in anticipation._

_Sanada faced the girl's flushed face one more time with a comforting smile (or at least he hoped it was comforting) as he kissed her lips once more._

"_I'll try to be careful, okay? Get ready," was what he said huskily._

_A nod from the red-haired girl beneath him followed by another seeking kiss of her own was all it took for Sanada to proceed._

"_Just don't hold back… the moment I'll be able to handle you…" the girl requested in a whisper._

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes," she moaned. Her legs wrapped around him, pulling him even closer to her. "Do it."_

_With those words as a signal he needed, a rare grin curved Sanada's lips as he started entering her and pushing forward…_

**-x-x-**

Sanada's eyes snapped open as he sat up from the bed. Geez! That dream again… Why does it have to bother him now? And why does it have to bother his sleep when he was supposed to be taking in the winter peacefulness of that village in Niigata?

He shouldn't have agreed to go with his previous Rikkai teammates and current Tokyo University schoolmates in that outing. But then, it was Yukimura who asked him to go. He couldn't exactly say no to his best friend, especially since Yukimura was somewhat aware of his predicament.

His predicament—a certain red-haired girl who also happened to be his schoolmate and in the same department, to boot. What was worst, that girl was also in the village with them (and in the same lodge as them) but for a different reason.

Sanada exhaled sharply, knowing that he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep after that dream. He looked around the room he was currently residing. He found Yukimura peacefully sleeping on the other bed, which the Emperor found something to be thankful for. If the blue-haired man did wake up the same time he bolted up right after waking from that erotic dream (at this point, he couldn't help blushing even slightly), he didn't know how he would deal with it.

He had no desire of facing an interrogation from his best friend at the moment. Not now that his body was still reacting even though it was just a dream. At that point, he noticed the bulge that tended his pajama but knew that glaring at it won't help.

At least he knew he wasn't exactly frigid as most people would think him to be.

_But what exactly was that dream? Why is it that there was something more to it?_

What was even weird was the fact that it had been invading his dreams for almost a year already.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to get his answers again, he stood up and dressed in his winter clothes. Perhaps going out and feeling the cold wind could help him clear his mind.

Without knowing that doing so would finally give him the answers he was desperately looking for.

**-x-x-**

However, Sanada found himself unable to move as his eyes spotted a familiar shade of red coloring a woman's long hair. He didn't have to call her to know who she was. Though instead of actually thinking of a proper way to approach her and perhaps start a decent and sensible conversation, his mind travelled back to his dreams about her.

And to think most of his dreams about her were conceived with the same setting and theme—sex. Well, it was a blunt word for him to say even to himself. But he couldn't exactly say the word 'love-making' as he was unsure if the feeling that accompanied the act was love.

Yet as he stood there looking at the red-haired woman's figure, he couldn't help thinking a lot of stuff about her—about Miyuzaki Nanami.

For one, he knew she was a family friend's younger sister. So he was aware of the possible (not to mention painful) consequences that one would suffer if people messed with Miyuzaki Kana's sister.

Secondly, though he was aware of the fact that they were in the same department at Tokyo University, there was never a chance that he saw her look at him in the eyes. That was why he knew that she had no idea that she had become his object of affection in the last years since the day he saw her singing an English song.

He frowned. Now that he thought about it, the situation between him and his kouhai Nanami went strangely awkward (though he couldn't really tell why) after the onsen outing last winter. Nanami was there, as well, thanks to Kana. It was like she was… avoiding him on purpose. But for what reason?

And thirdly, those dreams that he had with her in it. How was it possible that he couldn't remember if it already happened or not? They couldn't be just a product of his imagination—which was preposterous in his opinion since he never even imagined him and her doing that kind of act. At that moment, he quickly denied the assumption that it happened. There wasn't an opportunity before for such event to happen and there was no way he would take such an opportunity if it means assaulting the girl with such erotic acts. He wasn't known to do something like that.

After contemplationg for such a long time—since he didn't even know how long he stood there, he found himself finally moving… towards the unknowing red-haired kouhai of his named Miyuzaki Nanami.

But before he could even get near her, he found her getting up from her seat and proceeding to leave the lodge.

_It's past 1 in the morning, for goodness' sake! Where does she plan to go at this hour?_

"Miyuzaki-san?"

Well, it did made her stop. But she looked as if she froze.

A few moments passed before she turned and face the direction where Nanami heard the voice. Her eyes widened upon seeing Sanada. It made him frown, though.

"S-Sanada-senpai?" Her voice came out as a whisper. "W-what are you doing out here?"

"I was supposed to ask you that. Why are you leaving the lodge at this late hour?" he inquired sternly despite the concern evident in his voice.

The hesitancy and timid look that was visible on her face earlier was changed into that of a blank and cold one. "I believe I have no reason to explain things to you. What I do and where I go isn't a part of your concerns." With those cold words, Nanami proceeded to leave as she left Sanada there quite stunned.

But it was for a short while. Sanada woke up from his trance and found Nanami walking away with about a hundred meter distance from his position. Before he could stop himself, he was already running to catch up with the red-haired girl. He couldn't let her wander off all alone and in the dark, at that. He'd never be able to forgive himself if something did happen to her.

When he was finally able to slightly shorten the distance between him and Nanami, he didn't do anything like approaching her. He just followed Nanami to wherever the girl was planning to go. It seemed that she didn't even notice what was happening in her surroundings as it looked like she was unmindful of the cold winter breeze. She was just walking towards a certain direction that was somewhat familiar to him.

It looked like she was heading towards the abandoned villa in the forest. But why would she go there?

Until it hit him. Why were these events felt… familiar?

Following her in the dark like this…

Calling out her name as if his life depended on it…

His heart filled with so much worry for the girl…

It couldn't be, right?

But if it really was, how come he couldn't remember it? What exactly happened last winter between him and Nanami?

He wanted to demand answers, but from who?

As he continued following Nanami, his mind started conjuring images… and all of it—he knew now that they all happened…

**-x-x-**

_**Onsen outing, last winter…**_

"_Have you guys seen Nanami?" was a frantic question from Kana as Sanada and the others were gathered in the lodge's lobby._

_It immediately sent his mind in a worry spree for some reason though he couldn't tell why. All he knew was that he was going to find the girl before something else happene. It was already past 11 that night. If he recalled correctly, he did saw Nanami went out of the lodge at around 11—possibly without Kana's knowledge._

"_I'll go find her," Sanada declared as he stood up and took his coat. He went out of the lodge, leaving his friends quizzically staring at his retreating figure._

_Only the street lights provided the light he needed to find the red-haired girl that no one knew had become his object of affection for the past two years in the university. With that realization, he stopped._

_His object of affection? He did not just concluded something as trivial as that, did he?_

_Shrugging it off for now, he proceeded to look around the village. He had this nagging feeling that she was probably somewhere close. After a few more minutes of looking around, he finally found Nanami. But what made him frown and had increased his worries for her was the fact that she was heading to the direction of the forest._

_Why in the world would Nanami decide to go there?_

"_Miyuzaki-san!" he shouted, hoping that it could catch her attention. He failed._

_The girl ran faster that surprised Sanada but it didn't last long. As fast as he could, he ran to catch up with the red-haired girl. It looked as if he was chased by demons that made her run for her life. She must have mistaken him as a bad guy._

"_Miyuzaki-san!"_

_He kept calling like that for her as he chased after her. But she kept on running towards the forest which only heightened his worries that she might end up hurting herself if she kept doing something like avoiding her. But why would she do that? She must have been able to recognize his voice as he called out her name._

_Sanada ran even faster, which was something he should have done a while back. With that speed, he finally caught up with he as he grabbed her arm and turned her around. But when she tried to break free from his grip, his vision and his mind started becoming hazy for some reason._

_Wait a minute… How did that happen?_

_He tried to recall the events that could have possibly made him feel this. But no matter how he raked his mind about it, he couldn't remember anything except… drinking something that felt like his throat was burned. But that couldn't be it, right?_

_His head ached for some reason that made him wince._

"_Sanada-senpai, are you alright?"_

_Nanami's worried and concerned voice snapped him out of his thoughts as looked at her. "I'm fine. What are you doing out here, anyway? You didn't even leave a note to your sister that you're leaving the lodge."_

"_Onee-chan didn't know the real reason why I agreed to go to this trip with her and so do you. Just let me go. I'll come back to the lodge unscathed when I'm done with my business here." She struggled to break free from Sanada's grip but to no avail. How could this guy have such iron grip? "Sanada-senpai, please…"_

"_No!" he firmly said. "If you're not going back to the lodge, then I'll go with you."_

_Nanami's eyes widened at the sudden declaration. She couldn't believe he just said something like that. Unknown to her, he also felt the same. Why in the world did he declare that? But he couldn't exactly take it back now._

"_You don't have to do that, senpai. And besides, why would you—" But before she could continue what she wanted to say, Sanada pressed his lips against hers that shocked her. She froze at the man's sudden act and somehow, it did more than taking her breath away. It also sent her mind spiralling down that made her unable to think clearly. She just stared at him even after he pulled back without letting her hand go._

_As for Sanada, he was undeniably surprised—more like shell-shocked—at what he did. Just what in the world was going on with him? First was his vision getting hazy with his head aching a little too hard. And now, doing something as bold as kissing the girl he now admitted that he liked._

_Something was definitely in that drink of his that turned him into that. Oh, great! Now he even felt like his body was burning up._

"_Are you alright, senpai? You don't look good."_

_Her voice along with her soft touch on his forehead brought his mind back and made him face her. "I'm fine."_

"_You need to get back to the lodge," she suggested with such concern._

"_I won't go anywhere until I made sure you're going back, as well." If he was stubborn at this point, he didn't care._

_Nanami let out an exasperated sigh at that declaration. "Okay, fine. But we need to get you have some medicin first. There's a nearby cabin around here. We'll head there." And she led the way, trying her best not to let the man who still hadn't let go of her hand hear her loudly beating heart._

_A few minutes later, they reached the cabin meticulously built under a collosal tree's widespread roots sprouted from the ground. It was a miracle no one had actually seen that cabin. Perhaps the way it was built made it hidden from the others._

_She assisted him to sit down on the only bed there. "I'll just get some medicine for you to take. Don't move around too much, okay?"_

_Despite feeling somewhat woozy, Sanada managed to study the cabin they were currently in. "How did you know that no one's going to be here?"_

"_The one who usually stay here is the caretaker of the villa inside this forest. He went on vacation right now in Hokkaido," she answered without looking at him as she continued searching for medicine._

_The man stood up from the bed after deciding that he needed to return Nanami to the lodge. "You don't have to give me any medicine, Miyuzaki-san. I'm fine."_

"_Says the guy who can't even stand up and walk properly a while back," she retorted as she finally found the medicine she was looking for. But her eyes widened upon seeing Sanada trying to approach her but looked like he was about to collapse. "Sanada-senpai! I told you not to move around too much!"_

_Too late._

_Before she could even brace herself to catch him, both of them fell to the floor with Sanada on top of Nanami._

_He was heavy at that point and it didn't exactly help her subside the pain she suffered upon falling back first on the floor, in addition to her slightly heavy breathing for some reason. She didn't know why it was like that, though._

_Or maybe she did._

"_S-senpai…" she ventured, hoping he would easily catch on and realize the compromising situation they were in. "A-are you okay?"_

_But the answer she got was a warm breath brushing the side of her neck before he placed a kiss on the same spot that made her gasp._

"_W-what are you doing, Sanada-senpai?" Nanami's voice suggested slight panic._

_But he only continued harrassing that part of her skin with his mouth even more before trailing her neck with more kisses until he reached the skin under her ear. He, too, wanted to know what was going on with him. How was able to do something as bold as this to the girl he liked whereas he couldn't even start a conversation, let alone approach her?_

_His unexpected actions towards Nanami earned him a few moans and gasps as he let his body do all the talking. Right now, he couldn't even stop himself. Whether or not Nanami would punish him afterward for this, it doesn't matter. The lovely scent of her red hair and her body's sweet smell were more than enough to invade his senses and slowly lose his control. Adding the effect of whatever was in that drink he had a while back at the lodge, he knew he was headed straight to hell for doing this to her._

_Sanada drew slightly back and faced his kouhai._

"_I'll let you go immediately if you… if you don't want to—"_

"_Just… just don't rush on it, senpai," was her meek interruption to Sanada's hesitant words._

_His eyes widened at the girl's answer. Does that mean…? A softened expression passed on his face as he gently caressed the girl's blushing cheek._

"_I'll do my best, then." After that, he knew his self-control preventing him to make this lovely girl as his went downhill from there as he claimed Nanami's lips in a deep, seeking kiss…_

**-x-x-**

_It did happen! But how come I never even remembered it for almost a year?_ Those were Sanada's thoughts as he found himself still following Nanami in the forest. This time, she wasn't heading to the cabin but to the villa. And from his position, he could already spot the grand house that Nanami was surely heading to.

_I guess she never got to go here after that…_

But regretting something that had already happened in the past wasn't going to change any of it.

"Do you seriously have to follow me all the way here, Sanada-senpai?"

He halted to a stop as soon as he heard that. As he raised his head, he saw Nanami's slightly frustrated look on her face. For some reason, he froze. Seriously, does he really have to be like this every time she was in front of him?

"You left me with no choice. I can't let you wander off by yourself." Lies. How come it was this hard for him to tell the truth? That, in reality, he was worried for her… besides the fact that he wanted to know EVERYTHING that had happened that night from her.

Silence surrounded them for a few minutes before Nanami slightly shook her head. "You're obstinate as ever," she resignedly murmured before sighing. "Just don't get lost and don't get sick." With that, she started walking again.

Sanada frowned at Nanami's words but chose not to say anything as he just continued following her. He kept at least a meter or two as their distance despite the urge in him to just walk alongside her. His heart beat faster than before and it escalated upon finally reaching the villa.

Why was he feeling this was? It was too much for him to bear but he must not falter now. He'd gotten this far.

Nanami took a key from her pocket and she opened the lock of the big mahogany door of the villa's entrance. But as he looked at her, her actions spoke of something akin to hesitancy and… fear? Wait, what?

"Miyuzaki-san? Are you okay?"

What came out as an answer was a ragged heavy sigh. "I-I'm fine. We should get inside. It's getting cold out here. I don't want you to get sick again and let you lose your mind."

He could have blushed at the implication of her words but tried his best to force it down. He had to control himself if he wanted to find answers to all of his questions. Hoepfully this time, he won't lose that control.

They entered the house but what initially greeted them was complete darkness. But it was only for a minute or so, as it appeared that Nanami tried to find the light switch despite the darkness. It looked like she really know her way around the house.

Sanada was inwardly surprised (or at least she tried to express it inwardly) at the grand sight that was laid in front of him when the lights finally illuminated the totally dark area. He could have admired it a little longer if not for the look on Nanami's face that he noticed. The way she looked at him at that moment wasn't anything similar to what he saw a while ago before they entered the mansion.

Her eyes… Her expression… Her smile…

They all showed only one thing.

Sadness. Could it be that…?

"Are you alright, Miyuzaki-san? Is there something wrong?"

Feeling dejected at the nonchalant question, she shook her head and proceeded to go upstairs. "I guess you'll never be able to remember anything about it," she murmured.

Sanada was left there quite stunned at what he heard. But only for a short while. Though before he could follow Nanami, he felt his phone vibrated from his pocket. Hesitating for a while, he ended up taking the item first before deciding what to say to the girl.

Much to his confusion and surprise, he got a message from Kana.

_You're with my sister right now, aren't you? If you want to know the reason why you can't even remember what you did that night to her, blame Inui and Yanagi for actually spiking your drink with whatever poison they decided to create. You can give them a killer slap or backhand them if you want for doing that to you. Truthfully, I only learned it and had it tested two weeks ago. It contained ingredients that could actually make you forget events from the time that heck of a poison—even though they insisted on calling it a potion—had taken effect in your system which was exactly the time you drank it until you fall asleep. It also causes you to have symptoms as if you have a fever. But now, I guess I won't have to worry about you and her. Just don't make her sad again or God forgive me but I will definitely cut your throat open with the yari I have at home the next time I see you. Good luck._

Wait a minute! Does that mean… Kana knew that he claimed Nanami as his that night?

But that wasn't what actually surprised him.

From her message, it looked like… Kana was giving him permission. To make things right between him and Nanami. He had this chance laid in front of him. All he had to do was to take it.

And take it he will.

**-x-x-**

Nanami was still busy looking for something—a unique book that she was task to find—from one of the bookshelves in that study from time to time, her mind was still drifting towards the man she left downstairs. It wasn't her intention to just leave him there like that. But she knew the more she stood and look at him, the more she would let her emotions towards him show. She couldn't afford that to happen.

Not when she still treasured all that had happened that night even though… she was the only one who could remember that. It hurt her, she would at least admit that to herself.

But what could she do? She couldn't just blurt it out to him. He doesn't even like her. Maybe he would be disgusted to learn that he had done such deed on a girl he barely even knew, although he wouldn't even show it to his face being stoic and all.

"What should I do now?" she murmured in distress as she gave up looking for now and sat on the carpeted floor as she hugged her knees. She really wanted to cry for some reasons.

"Miyuzaki-san."

She stiffened as she heard that familiar deep voice. But she didn't look up. Instead, she remained in her position and buried her face to her knees. "Just leave me alone, senpai." She was definitely in no mood to deal with Sanada at that moment.

"I can't," she heard him say that surprised her somewhat.

Okay, scratch that. It did surprise her in so many extent. She lifted her head from her knees and slowly turned to face the man who was obviously just a few feet behind her.

Sanada, with the same stoic look on his face, nervously walked towards the red-haired girl as she slowly stood up. As he did so, his knees won't stop hammering in his chest like crazy. It was seriously making him uncomfortable as each moment passed and as he got nearer and nearer to the girl. But he had to fight it. Or else, he won't be able to do anything at all.

At least, he wanted to make a progress tonight.

As he stood in front of her, he was entranced at the sight of her sapphire eyes. He must have taken a better look at it while they were…

He forced down the heat crawling up his face as those erotic memories flashed in his mind again.

"What do you mean you can't?"

He looked at Nanami. She had this questioning look in her eyes. But he also saw at least a spark of something that was perhaps akin to… hope. From there, it looked like she was hoping something to happen to him.

Whatever it was, he felt like he already knew.

"I can't just leave you here… until I…" he paused since he was still trying to calm his erratically beating heart. Of course, he failed. He sighed. "…until you tell me what I did to you exactly when we were in the cabin that night last winter."

She was left speechless. She looked at him in surprise. And in her heart, she felt something like a ray of hope that perhaps…

"W-what for? It's better that you don't know." Great! Why does it have to be those words that should come out of her mouth? "I won't be able to tell everything to you, anyway."

"Why? Miyuzaki-san, I have to know. I need to know the reason why I kept on looking for something as if I've actually left something behind. Something quite important… at least to me…" How in the world did Sanada manage to say those words again.

But then again, it was the truth. He could feel it in his heart as if he was missing something… like a home… Perhaps a home where his heart could now be residing?

Okay, that was way cheesy and definitely a thought that wasn't so Sanada-like.

"What are you talking about, senpai?"

Silence surrounded them once more. But their eyes spoke more than what they couldn't say to each other out loud. And in those eyes, something sparked.

Sanada didn't know what exactly possessed him, but he just felt his body moved on its own. Before he knew it, he found himself approaching Nanami once more. This time, with an intention to further close the gap between him and her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist that startled Nanami but didn't do anything to stop the man. Soon after, he found himself burying his face on the crook of her neck, her scent that he was inhaling was already starting to invade his senses.

Just like before…

"S-senpai…" Nanami had to admit, she missed him holding her like that.

Their hearts were definitely beating loud and it was echoing in their ears. But in all honesty, it does sound like music to their ears. It was a harmonious one, at that. But did that music actually spoke the same meaning?

"I'm sorry… for forgetting that night, Nanami… I'm sorry…" It was all he could say to her. There was no excuse for that kind of blunder—at least he considered it a blunder in his part.

Nanami felt like she was about to cry. "You… finally remembered?"

She felt him nod slightly. "It won't leave my dreams, to be honest. Then while I was following you a while back, it all came back to me." He drew back and faced the teary eyed girl in his arms. "I'm sorry… but I want to do this to you a long time ago."

As soon as those words were spoken, and before Nanami could even comprehend what exactly was that mean, he leaned down to kiss her that took her breath away… just like the first time he kissed her without a word. It didn't take her long to kiss him back, though. For Sanada, that was already a signal.

"Make me remember everything, Nanami."

Only a smile that spoke her answer was all Sanada needed to go on. He claimed her lips once more.

But the action only made them want more than just a kiss. In a way, they knew it would come to this. And the man already had permission from the older red-haired Miyuzaki. If this was his way of making this right for him and Nanami, then so be it.

He was willing to face the consequences of his actions towards her tonight.

The kiss was deeper and conveyed more intense emotions. Suddenly, Nanami found herself lying back on the carpeted floor without them breaking the kiss and her legs spread wide. Eventually, they pulled away because of the need for air. She stared into his eyes, unable to break away from the intense gaze he was giving her.

"Nanami," he breathed out.

"Sanada-senpai…" she mumbled as she looked at his eyes. "Thank you…"

"We're not yet done, Nanami. Thank me when it's over." A rare smile curved his lips before he leaned back down to kiss her. She can feel her senses slowly beginning to overtake her whole body as she started to lose all control and kissed back, letting her feelings and emotions do the work.

The love they have for each other practically pour out of their pores as they pressed closer and closer to each other, wanting more of the other.

And that was when Sanada finally realized. He was sure of it now. What he did to her that night at the cabin was definitely love-making. He was in love with her since that time, only he couldn't admit it to himself yet. But now he knew.

Removing each clothing article that separated their bodies one by one, Nanami felt the need to express something that she had hidden within her for a long time. Her love for her senpai, Sanada Genichirou. She had to express it to him again—and this time, she wanted him to remember everything about it forever.

As they kissed and touched, the room seemed to spin around them as they allowed their instincts govern their movements. One thing led to another, and they found themselves lying on the carpeted floor completely naked, heated skins touching and bodies moving sensuously. His fingers roamed over her skin, over her cheeks, her shoulders, her chest and her legs as she roamed his muscled chest with her hands. Finally, he stopped his administrations when he felt she was ready and firmly placed both arms beside her body, positioning himself in front of her and slowly pushed in.

She shuddered at the intrusion that made her whimper and buried her face at the crook of his neck.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry." He really looked like he was sorry.

It took her a little while to adjust before facing Sanada. "I'm alright. I just need to get used to it. After all, it's been a year since someone entered me like this."

A year…? "Nanami, does that mean… I'm the only one who…?"

"So don't ever think I would come to love any other guy except… you, Sanada-senpai…" She was blushing as she said those words.

Sanada smiled. For her, it was enough answer. Now he knew the truth.

"Thank you, Nanami." He started his pace slowly so that she could get use to his member's intrusion in her body. Even though he entered her before, he still needed to be careful. He couldn't afford to make her remember the pain instead of the pleasure that their deed could give her. He kissed her gently as a distraction.

With him taking another look at her, it was when he knew she was ready. Slowly at first, he started moving and thrusting, trying to be as gentle as he can though he wasn't someone who could be considered as gentle. But for the woman beneath him, he had to be gentle.

It didn't take him long to pick up the speed.

All that could be heard in that room was the moans, the gasps, and the groans so close to each other's ears. All of it expressed the feeling of ecstasy, pleasure, and love that Sanada knew he could hear and feel even during those times he was only dreaming of this event.

Nanami tightened her hold at Sanada's neck as she buried her face there even more and pressed herself closer to him, shivering around him as the feel of him inside her pushed her higher and closer. "Please," she said, shifting her hips against him in a movement that made Sanada's eyes darken. "Sanada-senpai... please…"

He shuddered and thrust in harder and faster as he felt Nanami arch and tremble against him. Soon, she can feel herself drawing closer and closer to completion as he was barely leaving her at all. It only took a few more thrusts for her to be pushed over the edge of desire, her panting hard. Soon after that, and with a few more thrusts that took him over the edge as well, both of them finally reached climax.

Both were breathless but they knew that the moment was worth it. Every second that passed, it was all becoming clear to Sanada. What he felt that night for her when he claimed her… he finally remembered them all.

He was about to pull himself out of Nanami's body when he felt her arms tightened around him.

"D-don't!"

He was surprised. She was holding on to him as if she was afraid she would lose him. But something like that would never happen, he could at least promise that to himself.

Now that he finally have Nanami as his again.

"Don't leave me yet. Stay inside me for a while, senpai…"

Her words caught him off-guard for only for a few moments. A chuckle was heard that vibrated on her neck as Sanada remained inhaling her sweet scent from there. But he complied. He wanted to stay inside her for a little longer, anyway. He could get use to the feeling.

All this time, he was looking for something to define what exactly had made his heart feel as if there was something missing. But after making love to Nanami like that, he finally knew what exactly was he looking for.

His heart's home. He was looking for his heart that had remained with Nanami since the night she gave herself to him that night.

Now he knew where his home really was.

_I finally found my home in you, Nanami… Thank you… _"I love you…"

**-x-x-**

**Definitely OOC right there. I can't proceed any more than what I had written in the flashback part and the last part. I really can't do this kind of theme. By the way, Miyuzaki Nanami is my OC who is the younger sister of Miyuzaki Kana. Kana is an OC from the story "Seasons of Chances and Love #3: Promised Love In Autumn". This is a sort of AU-future fic from that story but doesn't have any relation to Kana's story or any other possible future stories concerning Sanada and Nanami (hint, hint).**

**This is practically the first (and hopefully the last) time I'll write something like this. It's just that the plot won't leave my head even after a week and a half had passed that I let it go. So for me to finally get over it for good, I had to write this one. I'm not good at writing this kind of stuff and I don't think I ever will be. They are the pairings that made me want to do this so…**

**Come to think of it, I've never seen any SanadaOC stories with this kind of theme (the rating and the smut, I mean) since I looked and looked at the site and found nothing. I could see him being paired with Yukimura (most of the time), or to Atobe. You can even include Tezuka and Ryoma as his pair with smut and lemon themes. And to be honest, I'm not exactly fond with any of those pairings at all.**

**No offense to anyone who loved those pairs. **

**Please leave your reviews if you have time!**


End file.
